cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kevinpeng/Preparation for the Transition to Wrath of the Dragon
As many of you may already know, the LINE cookie run version is about to get a season update: the Wrath of the Dragon. You also may know that there shall be many changes to the mechanics of the game. Here is a slightly comprehensive blog post on the changes between the two season and some tips to heed for the transition. NOTE: the following is based on the assumption that the update LINE shall get is exactly the same as the one Kakao has gotten back in April. Cookies Adventurer Cookie Many might not have upgraded Adventurer Cookie to Level 8 due to him being a low-profiting cookie on no matter coins or points. However, for the Wrath of the Dragon, his ruins will be filled with coins. This is similar to the Head for the Gold Coin Ruins! event, but permanent. If you run with this Cookie in Episode 2 and with Buttercream Choco Cookie as relay and a decent magnetic aura, you can get up to 30000 without treasures specifically for coin farming or double coins boost. This update made him the ideal coin farming cookie as the energy drain is much faster, making Mint Choco Cookie's coin flowers less profitable. The Citrus Family The Citrus Family, Lemon Cookie, Orange Cookie and Lime Cookie used to reap more points according to their release date (with Lime Cookie being the best when not considering treasures). After the update, Lime Cookie and Orange Cookie will be less able to produce as many Lime pulps ( or the so called Green-glob-thingies ), making Lemon Cookie supposedly higher profiting than the other two. Of course, this is completely susceptible to change. Cookies and Pets that produce jellies Some cookies and pets used to be able to produce jellies that can be converted to bears, but they now produce specified jellies that cannot be converted. Cookies and Pets of such now contain: Wizard Cookie, Cherry Cookie, Carol Cookie, Pink Choco Cookie and Pink Candy. This is likely because Yellow Bear Jellies have been buffed to 2000 points per Bear. Dino-Sour Cookie The unlock requirement for Kakao is having 333 friends as it celebrates the third anniversary of Kakao Cookie Run. LINE Cookie Run is nowhere near being 3 years old (well, at least not until next February) so Dino-Sour Cookie's unlock requirement is susceptible to change. You can start adding lots of friends as you can benefit from the life exchange and making the life system quite meaningless. The tradeoff is that your privacy may not be intact; still, you always have the option to hide friends you really don't interact with. Cotton Candy Cookie and Roll Cake Cookie Both of these cookies have an unlock requirement of obtaining the pet. It is advised to start upgrading and buying all the S-Ranked Pets if you haven't done that yet. This way, you'll be able to get the Cotton Candy Cookie and Roll Cake Cookie for only 20 each when they come out. Also, Roll Cake Cookie has a roll that counts as a ride, so you may consider starting to upgrade your treasures that give extra points on rides (such as Royal Bear Jelly Saddle and Tiger Lily Cookie's Jelly Flower Hairpin) Sea Fairy Cookie Sea Fairy Cookie is currently the cookie hardest to obtain. After playing about 10 weeks in the Kakao version, I have only gotten 22 Flaming Hearts. Right now, if you have gotten all the rewards from the Mystery Jewels in the six episodes, keep the Mystery Jewels filled so you won't get one when you open a Rainbow Mystery Box. If you haven't gotten all the rewards but have at least obtained all the special rewards, you should also keep the Jewels filled since the rest of the rewards (except for maybe the ) are not as valuable as the Sea Fairy Cookie. If you still haven't gotten all the special Rewards, aim for Tiger Lily Cookie, Fire Spirit Cookie and Moonlight Cookie first and keep the Jewels of other episodes until you finish getting enough Flaming Hearts. And of course, you may keep on opening rewards if you wish. Treasures Nerfing Yes, nearly all of the treasures will be nerfed. Here are some examples: *Wonder Donut will fall from reviving with 37s to 25s. *Drenched Drink (not upgraded) will fall from reviving once with 28 to twice with 10 each. *Marshmallow Hamster's Chocolate Sunflower Seed (not upgraded) will fall from 0.6 seconds to 0.3 seconds. If you have a question about a specific treasure, you may drop me a message and I'll look it up for you. Purple Crystals (or whatever they'll be called) Have an S-Rank Evolved Treasure you want to extract? Wait until after the update to do that. Right now, you can only extract them for . In the Wrath of the Dragon, you can extract them for and Purple Crystals at the same time. Purple Crystals can help greatly with blessing treasures. After the update, you can bless an evolved treasure with 100% certainty with 100 along with 1000 Purple Crystals. For each S-Rank Evolved Treasure, you may get 20-100 (range is uncertain) Purple Crystals depending on the Ingredients used, level and whether it is blessed or not. Right now, if you want to, you can start evolving treasures that you aren't going to use, and then extract them for Purple Crystals after the update. Certificate Treasure Yep, there'll be a new Certificate Treasure after the update. It will be based on the episode which has the highest level you have reached in the Weekly Ranking System. There are still a couple of weeks before the update, so you may want to crank up your level as high as you could. This is similar to the Certificate Treasures rewarded before. Game Mechanics Medal Exchange Center Nearly all of the merchandise in the Center will inflate by at least 100%. Three treasure cabinet slots originally cost 390 will cost 800. Medals will be rewarded twice in the Wrath of the Dragon on Wednesdays and Sundays at 8 pm (GMT+9) so the income-expenditure ratio has not changed too much (in fact, medals will be rewarded even more generously). However, the medals you currently have will depreciate if you don't use them now. It is advised to exchange them for treasure cabinet slots as these slots require real other than getting them from a Fortune Cookie Auto Farming Auto farming of any kind, namely and Mystery Boxes, using Soda Cookie or Cocoa Cookie is nearly impossible in the Wrath of the Dragon as there are so many holes and obstacles. I got only about 2000 and I didn't even get the first mystery box in any of the episodes. If you having been saving lives for auto farming, it's a good time to do exactly that as conditions will not be pretty after the update. Note: It is still possible to nab 5000 to 10000 using Adventurer Cookie and a pet that gives a blast within intervals. This depends largly on whether Fairy Cookie's shield activates and whether you enter the Special Bonus Time Tower of Frozen Waves Missions Since there have been so many nerfs, many missions have a much lower requirement. Mission 17-3 requires only 650 in the Wrath of the Dragon whereas 1000 is required right now. Therefore, you don't have to worry too much about having to pass them when the treasures are still good. Ghost Pirate's Island of Coins Ghost Pirate's Island of Coins is the major mechanic that has been buffed instead of nerfed. Here are a few things that have been buffed: *Slower Energy Drain: if you get all the potions in stage 1, your energy will be replenished to full even if you don't have a treasure with slower energy drain or faster base speed. *More Gold Coins: many silver coins are replaced with gold ones. In some places, Giant Gold Coins are even doubled! For some reason, there are even coins in the cave connecting the two stages. *Same Layout: this may not seem like a buff, but since the layout is the same, players do not need to memorize another set of jumps and slides as is required with the four main episodes. Stay Anticipated! For many players, the Wrath of the Dragon will be a great incentive to play the game more frequently as the episodes will have a different layout and a new challenge. Stay anticipated! Category:Blog posts